Awake again
by Sareth-the-lost-one
Summary: Events from TM from Imhotep's POV, and only. No retelling of all events! Sequel to "Desperation" - but you can read it separately.
1. Out of the darkness' realm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas. The Mummy is property of Universal pictures and Stephen Sommers. No copyright infringement intended.

**=== Hamunaptra / In the underground of the ancient temple === **

The time had passed. I could not even imagine how many years, centuries, and millennia. I was trapped in darkness, chained and tortured without any hope of escaping by my own means. My body was dead, while my soul was kept alive in eternal agony, to witness the pain and decay of my limbs and flesh. The last moments of my bygone, real life had been burned into my memory forever. How I was tightly wrapped in the mummifying bandages, unable to move, to scream, or to see anymore. Only hear I still could. I heard the voices of my tormentors, of my enemies; I heard a little mocking laughter; I heard the dull sound of bare feet on the floor and the chatter of hundreds of black royal scarabs.  
Scarabs! My eternal cursed companions, eating me as I ate them, feeding from pain and generating pain. I remembered the moment when they were poured out over me and the bite of the first ones lacerated the bandages. The fear, the pain, the panic! I wanted nothing more than scream, scream at least and die. Then the lid of the sarcophagus was closed. I was alone with my little eight legged torturers, suffocating - but I was not dying.  
My skin, my flesh, was ripped apart and torn - but I was not dying.  
The time passed - but I was not dying.

Sometimes, more and more often - though I had lost all sense of real time - I did not know anymore if my chained mind was only on the brink of insanity or already far beyond it. I could reach out with my mental powers; however, it was a grace similar to the one given a prisoner, whom is told he may run into the desert. No, in fact these powers were rather a burden than a relief, because nothing was outside, nothing but the demons ready to torture me, too, if I stretched too far. I was condemned forever, cursed forever. The Medjai would watch forever and guard me. Sometimes I cried to the Gods - at least, I tried to do so, but I could not mouth anything anymore, and my soul was bound too deeply in the demon's realm to reach the purity of the Gods. I knew, I had done wrong - but had I been the only one? Cursed shall be all the laws putting one man into a god-like position, to use and to possess everything, to destroy and vilify everyone!  
The memory of my beloved Ancksunamun was the only thing perhaps, which kept me from simply burning away in anger, hate and despair. Even if I did not know, if this was good, because the agony went on, and it would, until I would forget her. But this was the only thing, I could never do.  
Ancksunamun, my love, my life.  
Perhaps, one day, the Gods would show mercy on us…  
And I did not gave up hope, someone would come to free me...

Confined to my darkness, I did not realize how Hamunaptra was destroyed according to the wishes of the new king of Egypt. I did not know about the armies of strangers sweeping over Egypt, the new costumes and beliefs that replaced one another. I did not see my world falling apart and crumble into dust. Only once in all those centuries I sensed human beings near my prison. I was anxious and excited. Would they come to release me? Did they even know about me? They were close, that close! I even heard their voices; speaking in a strange language, I did not understand. I felt something hammer against the lid of the sarcophagus, but it did not open. And then… I was alone again. I waited, but the voices did not return.

Until this day!  
The language was unfamiliar the same; it were two male and one female voices. And more, in some distance. They were working… searching…digging. Suddenly the world was filled with all sorts of noise and agitation. Again, something punched against my sarcophagus, but then, I heard yet another sound: a faint metallic cracking. I recognized it immediately. The key!  
THE KEY!!! If I had been able to, I would have burst with excitement.  
Then the lid opened again. I could neither move nor see, my body was still dead. But my soul rejoiced! I sensed the people staring at me; I felt the repulsion and… pity. Yes, the woman's voice was full of pity, even if I did not understand the words. What would they do now? But just open my prison was not of much help. Only the Book of the Dead could bring the life-force of my damned soul fully back into my body - or that, what remained of it.  
But these voices too, faded. And I was alone in my darkness yet again.  
My mind was wrapped in despair, so thick that I was sure that the demons might have her feast on my soul this time.

…."Amun Ra … em…kheper … Ra…"  
The sound of the voice! The incantation! Someone read the spells from the Book of the Dead, finally! Now my soul trembled with joy, danced like a tiny papyrus flower taken away by the wind. Someone had come to free me! I would -  
_No… NO! Don't stop! Why do you stop reading?!_ I strengthened to listen, harder and harder, but there was no sound anymore, no voice! It had simply stopped!  
Killed? Killed by the Medjai perhaps? I was sure my guardians were still around. I could move now, step out of my already open prison. But this was nearly all - I was not able to see or speak.  
_Please read further! Read the rest of the incantation, which allows me to regenerate! Gods of Egypt!!! _I waited and listened, desperate. Nothing came. But another sensation took hold on my now. Something compelling, irresistible, dark and hungry, I could not fight.  
_What have they done to me?! What is happening?! _Stupid questions… Of course, I knew what had been done to me on Ramses' order! The Hom-Dai, the most severe curse for the most severe crimes in my time, to punish sacrilege and murder! I was not Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris anymore, I was the Bringer of Death, an undead creature from the demon's realm, their tool to bring all sorts of evil in the world, once released. And released I was! _Did you want that, Ramses, to revenge the killing of your father Seti? Anyway… you have created, what I am now. And I will take revenge on your descendants… and the descendants of the Medjai…_  
Hearing something, I stopped walking. I sensed someone coming… A being that could provide what I needed. The thought alone made me sick, but there was nothing, I could do. I was driven by other forces, much stronger than the rest of my feeble, mutilated human will. IT had me in its claws and pushed me forward, and a moment later, it was ME, who had the screaming man in his claws.  
…

The man whimpered and tried to get back on his feet. I looked at his miserable figure. I looked - with his eyes. I was horrified, and yet the strange, dark hunger in me still was there, not appeased at all. _I don't want to kill; I have to stop! I have to--- _My gaze had wandered away from the man I just mutilated and rested on me. _What had I become….? _To know it scientifically and then to see it with own eyes, was quite a different thing… Yes, 'Bringer of Death' was a fitting name…  
There was another sound behind me, someone breathed, obviously frightened. I turned around slowly and felt a little dizzy. Then I saw her, standing in the twilight, pressed against the wall. Her eyes were wide open in shock, as I walked in her direction. Immediately, I felt an overwhelming familiarity towards her. It was radiating from her…. I could sense her soul, her spirit…. _Ancksunamun? Is this possible? Have the Gods send you back to free me?_ The woman stared at me. I could discern, she had not the features of my beloved. But … What did I sense, then? I was confused.

"Please….help me…" she whispered, desperately trying to move further away, nonetheless, the way was blocked.  
I could not understand her words, but the sound of her voice and her face made her plea clear enough. I recognized her as the one who had read from the Book of the Dead and thus awoke me. Now - she was in danger and needed help. I wanted to reassure her, that she had nothing to fear; I would protect and defend her. Stretching my arm I concentrated on speaking to her - it was difficult after so much time. It was as if I had forgotten how to mouth anything… and as I finally could, the sound of my own voice made me wince.  
"Come with me, my princess!"  
"Help… me…" was everything she said, and she did not look at ME, but into the direction of the man on the ground.  
Now, remembering my own appearance, I realized the truth. She did not ask me FOR help! She had begged for help AGAINST me! Before I could react, a man stormed on the scene, clothed the same strange way as the one on the ground. He groaned, screamed, and then spit fire with a stick in his hands. My mind could feel the pain as the exploding fire went through me, even if there was nothing left to hurt or kill. I lost ground and fell. For an instant, my soul departed again from the remains of my body.  
…

I was alone again. A situation I preferred, I had to admit, after the latest events… And other realisations had settled in my mind: I could sense living beings, even hear their thoughts, and influence them (still I did not know to which extent, however, it was possible); and: the creature I had become could not be killed with the weapons of the mortals, as sophisticated as they might be by now.  
Now…  
How much time had passed, since Ramses condemned me? More, I was afraid, than I could understand. I had walked through this ancient temple and found everything covered with dust and debris, colours lost, inscriptions hammered out, ceilings crumbled. Finally, I arrived in the chamber of sacrifices, where I had tried to resurrect Ancksunamun so long ago. The table was still intact, and with it, my memories how the Medjai dragged me away from here. I felt the same desperate rage as then. No, not the same…. It was … more powerful, and consuming, merciless like the hunger for flesh.  
REVENGE … No, this was not important. The people who did this to me were long dead! I had to find Ancksunamuns remains! If I had such powers, I mused, I should be able to fulfil my promise to my beloved! I should be able to bring her back to life, restore her fully, despite all the time… Her mummy had to be here at Hamunaptra, and I began to search immediately.

It took not much time to find her burial place; at least a decent inscription had been given to her! Now I stood in front of her opened sarcophagus und gazed down on her… on what was left of her… and I wished I had not acquired eyes to see the destruction of time. Her once so lovely face was grey, shrivelled and dried out, it felt like old papyrus. She was dead, already for so much time, and her soul --- The thought of the woman I had seen shortly ago in the crypt, bothered me again. Who was she? There was something I missed…. Something important. And the feeling grew stronger, that it was the intention of my curse to miss this important knowledge. I tried to force my mind, but could not. I reached a dark spot and could not go further. I was embarrassed and angered. Why did I think about this strange woman, while my Ancksunamun was here, waiting for me, waiting that I did what I promised her?!  
I got up again and looked for the canopic jars and the Book of the Dead. Was it still down here or brought away by these people?  
In any case, I did not find it, or the canopic jars. Only one, which was shattered, in a broken chest. Grave robbers! These strange people, who awoke me, were nothing but grave robbers, sacrilegical thieves without any reverence for the Gods! What an abomination!  
I realized what I was thinking and, if I had had lips, I would have smiled. I was the walking sacrilege! And right now, I pondered about doing even more sacrileges!

I heard unsteady steps and moved in the direction. Had the robbers left someone behind? Someone who could ease my hunger? My instincts let me find the right direction, and I was on the tracks of the other man very soon, like a predator. Nothing else had any room in me now. I needed to regenerate; I needed to fulfil my promise! Yes, it was one of these people, clad in weird clothing. He was afraid. A whimpering, pitiful coward….  
But brave enough to rob the dead from their belongings?! I had no mercy.  
The frail little man murmured in several languages, some spells, I thought, judging after his behaviour. Well, this would not save him! He was pressed against the rock now, and trembled. The amulets in his hand made clinkering sounds. I reached out to grab him and release him from his misery, as something caught my attention.  
His last words!  
His language!  
I had UNDERSTOOD him, indeed!  
Seeing that I made no further move towards him, the man regained some confidence and spluttered more words. This was Hebrew! Yes, he spoke Hebrew, even if it was an awfully distorted one! I would not kill him. He could be of far more use to me…

**=== Cairo / Some days later ===**

I walked among the living again! What a sensation! Nevertheless, it was not pleasant. For once, because this city was an ugly, dirty, noisy agglomeration of people, houses and strange new things called 'au-to-mo-bile'. They had four wheels and obviously were some sort of carriage, but they did not need horses to pull or slaves to carry. A weird kind of magic, I supposed; similar to the one who lit the streets at night with something brighter than fire, but not as hot. My little companion (his name was Beni, I learnt) had tried to explain how it works. Although I was curious about it - and many other things I saw - I had no time for this! Important issues had to be solved. I needed my body back, first!  
As I had discovered, I was not able to stand sunlight or touch by 'normal' people in my present state. The parts of me which were exposed to these, decayed further within an instant. It was a blessing; I thought wryly, that at least I did not smell like a corpse!  
The obliging Beni had procured me a long robe enveloping my body, and an old silver mask (probably stolen; I was sure he kept the gold I gave him for himself instead of spending it on my behalf, but this should not be of my concern now).

At daylight, I was hiding in an abandoned building. After sunset, I wandered around, watching and waiting for the grave robbers to appear. My companion had affirmed they would come; they just did not have the 'comfort' travelling with a sand storm and therefore it would take time. I hoped it would not take much longer! I could not endure this situation much longer, especially after I discovered I could not use anyone to regenerate. I tried it out the first night after my arrival with an unfortunate beggar…I simply was not able to restrain myself… It had been disgusting… moreover: useless. My curse was woven in a specific way - I knew that now! I had to take out the ones who had violated the resting place at Hamunaptra, the ones who had stolen Ancksunamuns canopic jars!

_Gods of Egypt, when did they arrive???_  
I got more and more impatient. My insane, dark hunger grew, and I had nothing to divert me. I could not read the strange new scripture, could not speak and not come close to anyone. Plagues followed me, wherever I went. Would it stop, if I had regenerated, I wondered. In endless hours, I thought of my beloved. How it would be to hold her in my arms again? O, how much I longed to hold her again!  
This day, my companion searched me out on late afternoon. The sun was still high and it was hot outside my little hiding place. But I knew the cause of Beni's early visit, even before he had spoken a word. The grave robbers were here, finally! So we went to the hotel, where he said they stayed…  
…

This time, it had been successful. The man was dead; all his life force, flesh and liquids integrated in me. A sickening experience! My new forming body could not revolt, but my mind very well. I felt almost as tortured by regaining my features, as by losing them… Every part of me was aching as if it had to be torn singularly out of the jaws of hundreds of scarabs! I threw my robe away and I was crying, perhaps more than the poor man I had just killed. And what if this won't work? If I had to stay in a permanent state of agonizing pain?  
To make my torment complete, footsteps echoed from outside the room. A moment later, the door was pushed open and I found me face to face with the man, who had tried to destroy me at Hamunaptra with his fire-spitting stick. And… this woman, who had rescued me from the undead! I stared at her. I sensed her soul and her life-spirit. Ancksunamun? The feeling was so overwhelming… Had the soul of my beloved reincarnated in another body in this time? Obviously, this woman did not share my feelings or my conviction. She receded, horror in her face. At the moment, there was no time to think about. The man fired at me - of course without effect. I had to take him out of my way. This woman had freed me; at least she deserved my thanks! I walked towards her, trying not to look threatening - absolutely in vain!

If she HAD Ancksunamun's soul, why did she not recognize me?! I must have been mistaken, though. I MUST! Then another sound filled the air. The meow of a cat! The little fur ball jumped down next to me, and I made a new discovery: Until I was fully regenerated, I was not able to look at the representations of one of the Gods! I dissolved into dust and fled through the window.  
….

I had performed it again, the procedure of killing one for getting in possession of his life force. I had been lucky, got him without further waiting shortly after I had escaped from the hotel. He had been on the way to his 'au-to-mo-bile' and clutched the Book of the Dead and one of the canopic jars. I took him down instantly. This time, it was not so much pain, because I was angry about the events in the hotel room. And enraged about the sacrilege of grave robbing and the disrespect this man showed. A part of me actually began to enjoy taking revenge… enjoyed the powers of the curse…  
I realized it with horror. I had killed Pharaoh Seti - it was true. However, this happened in a moment of utter despair and danger. I wanted to save my beloved's life, and our child! I was no murderer; I was not even a soldier!  
_What happens to me? What will become of me? _  
It was nearly dark now. I walked along the Nile, my precious treasures (two of the jars and the book) with me. I was on the way to my hiding place, but I wanted to savour this evening and the river just a while longer, remembering my childhood days… Then, at one quiet spot under a bridge, I halted, dared to look down at my reflection in the water. I was beginning to look like me again… On the outside, at least…


	2. Hope and pain

AWAKE AGAIN Chapter 2

**=== In Cairo / At night after the last events ===**

The Medjai were on my tracks again! I had not only sensed their presence, no, I had seen their faces with their hideous tattoos! They knew about my resurrection, and they would do everything to destroy me, to prevent me from bringing Ancksunamun back to life. For they understood that I would be invincible then! They were afraid of the monster their ancestors helped to create!

This thought let me feel a sinister satisfaction. I remembered as if it had been yesterday, how the Medjai had tortured my priests and finally me. They had been so proud to fulfill their duty for the new Pharaoh Ramses! So bursting with arrogance, confident in their rightousness and superiority! They had laughed, hearing the painful cries and seeing the desperate tears…

Should I laugh now, seeing THEIR agitation and fear?! I tried to smile at least. But my new lips did not respond very well to the command of my will. It was a rather horrible grimace I produced in the darkness of the night. Cautiously, I traced the line of my mouth with my fingers; it still felt strange to have a face again! I rested a moment and looked around. Not because I was tired – I needed no sleep, just as little as I needed to eat or drink. And I did not halt, because I thought someone was following me. I would have sensed that soon enough, and my powers were already very strong; I could defy a bunch of enemies. I only had to materialize my own little army of Royal Scarabs… flesh eating scarabs. Or… let it rain fire from the sky! Yes, all sorts of evilties were at my command…

_What did you create, Ramses, what HAVE YOU DONE?_

The silent cry of my mind faded unheard from some late night pedestrians, which hurried past me. I let my gaze wander over the shabby houses in this part of the city, and then up to the bright moon. It had been a moon like this when I attempted to resurrect my beloved for the first time. Would the Gods grant me their favor now? What a preposterous assumption… I was not able to lift my eyes in the face of one of them. For my deeds in the ancient time, I was cursed and shunned from their grace. And now I would try to do the same sacrileges again, with the strength of the powers given to me by the demons of darkness! How could I ever –

Out of the shadow of an old arch, stepped a person. A young woman, I discovered a moment later in the moon light. She looked at me; with fear and repulsion, I thought first, but then I realized it was rather pity. Perhaps, she supposed me suffering from leprosy or another horrible desease. Caught by her innocence I missed the moment to escape into the darkness of another lane. She stepped over to me and let some round, shiny metal pieces fall into my hand, while whispering something I did not understand. I bowed my head, and then the woman vanished in one of the houses. I rested there, watching the now empty street. The tiny metal pieces felt cold in my hand.

_A beggar_, I realized. _She has thought I'm a beggar…_

Until now, I had refused to think about what I would do if I succeeded with my plans. Only the when and how I could regenerate and bring Ancksunamun back had had a place in my mind. But after that? What should I, what should we do, confined to this changed and strange world, where everything we knew had been gone and lost? Beggars? I did not want my beloved princess to be a beggar's wife! A thief's wife, then? My powers allowed me to dissolve into dust and pass through closed doors; I guessed I would be a formidable thief… If I chose to be one. However, I was repelled by the thought. How ridiculous, after I already had killed two more or less innocent people in this time, and in a horrible way! Two more would soon follow - the possessors of the other two canopic jars…

Pondering about this, I felt my conscience grew cold and determined again. It had to be done. I had to do what I was bound to do! My hunger grew again. Next day… next night, I would get them!

**=== Next evening / The hotel ===**

My heightened senses allowed me to discern what this vile grave robber did, before I saw it with my eyes. He had placed one of the remaining canopic jars on a chair and aimed with one of the things Beni called a 'gun' at it. I had seen the destructive potential of these new weapons. This moron was about to DESTROY the jar – just for fun! I could not allow that – I would not! Like a harsh breeze, I was through the window and materialized in front of the man. All his frightened defences were of no use to him; I took his life force before he was able to cry for help. Letting the now lifeless hull of the grave robber's body fall down, I caught a view of me in the mirror on the opposite wall.

Me. Yes, ME! Only a little part of the man greeting me from the mirror still reminded at the living dead from the catacombs at Hamunaptra. Then, some other sensation let fade my nearly childish joy to have my face back.

I sensed her. The woman, who awoke me. She was in the other room, locked in, how I discovered the very next moment. A prisoner?! Had these vulgar men taken her prisoner?! However, the door was no barrier for ME. I slipped through the keyhole… grain by grain of sand…

Finally, I stood in her room. She was asleep, and therefore I had time to study her, my beautiful redeemer. Yes, she was beautiful…incredibly beautiful… And even if her traits beared no resemblence to my beloved, Ancksunamun was all I could see in her. I could feel her, I was drawn to her, and I was too overwhelmed to ask why. I longed to touch her; this desire filled my mind so completely, I forgot the situation and my own fragile condition. I bent down to kiss her. Her lips were so warm and soft and alive, as I felt her responding to me...

Nevertheless, the wonderful illusion lasted only for the blink of an eye. Not yet fully regenerated, I decayed by contact with her.

She awoke, startled, and tried to push me away in panic. Informed by her cries or out of coincidence – the same moment, the door sprang open and I found myself face to face with the other grave robbers and Medjai-toadies. The woman took the opportunity to take cover behind her bed. I was not willing to leave. I had to talk with her; I had to know the truth! But the meowing, snarling white fur ball in the one man's arms ruined all my plans. I had to leave again!

…

I was full of anger, full of fury. It radiated from me like lightning from a stormy sky, and it created a stormy sky indeed. Darkness fell down over the land, and disease and death over its people. The Bringer of Death finally fulfilled his mission; I thought sarcastically and unleashed another plague. The world had denied me everything, all even the lowest, vilest slave of Egypt was allowed to have! Ramses and the Medjai had taken everything from me, yet my humanity! Now they should harvest! Now they should taste a part of my pain and agony! At least a little bit…

I was angry with myself. I had been distracted by this strange woman, and to be honest, I was still! She was Ancksunamun and was not. I was confused and frightened seeing the deeds I was capable of now, and yet could not stop it. I felt like sinking into a dark bottomless water, drowning, and no longer in control of my mind. Even my little servant Beni did not dare coming too close to me. He crouched behind one of these ugly modern sculptures at this place and watched in awe, how I commanded people to do my will. Still one of the canopic jars was missing. And one victim to complete my regeneration!

I found both in a place Beni named a 'Museum', and as I walked in, followed by my new acquired mind-controlled army, I realized that it was a storage place for the grave robbers. Precious objects everywhere, papyri, even mummies, and mostly stuffed rather carelessly one over another! What a disgusting time this was! It was right I had been released now… to clean the world from these impurities…

They attempted to escape in one of their 'au-to-mo-biles'! The damned Medjai breed alongside! But they could not outrun ME! My horde of slaves hunted them through the streets, cornered them, until there was no way out and I could grab my last victim. I felt nothing anymore as I killed him, except perhaps satisfaction. Even that was only a fading glow. I cradled the last of the canopic jars. _My beloved Ancksunamun, soon we will be together! … Will you still love me after all this?_

I heard shouting and yelling from another alley and saw the Medjai, their fair-haired slave who already had tried to destroy me in Hamunaptra, and… their beautiful prisoner. What did they want with her? I decided I could not let her in the hands of my enemies, even if I still doubted if she had the soul of my beloved. In any case, I would take her with me; make her immortal as well, to thank her for freeing me! The crowd of my servants split and let me pass; the men showed me the reverence due to a prince.

My redeemer stood in between of two of the Medjai – cursed they shall be – and their slave. As I strode forward confidentially, our eyes met. Again, I sensed this odd familiarity. And this time I thought I would see a spark of recognition in her eyes, too… Or were it only the torches of the Medjai, I wondered. The fair-haired slave said something to her. Her name? Eh-ve-lin… How weird this sounded!

I walked closer, gaze fixed on her face, and hers on mine.

_You have to recognize me, finally! You HAVE TO!_

I sensed the preeminent cold darkness assault me again, trying to wrap my mind completely. However, for the moment, the link of our eyes was stronger and I could fight the dark powers of the curse. "Come with me, my princess!" I said and made an inviting gesture towards her. "It is time to make you mine for all eternity! … Take my hand, and I will spare the others!"

In fact, I had no interest at all in their miserable lives! I already had what I wanted; though Eh-ve-lin seemed to care for them. I wanted to give her a sign of my good will. And I did not want to beg in front of all these low life creatures, Medjai-breed and slaves!

Now, she came! Despite the efforts of the Medjai and their slave to hold her back, she came to me, and I held her with a tight grip. I gave my enemies a triumphant look! They would not have her again, imprison her or whatever else! I turned around, leading her with me like a king his wife into his palace. I wanted to bring her back to my little hiding place, where I kept the Book of the Dead and the other canopic jars. I wanted to ask her, if she felt the same as I did, if she remembered anything of us!

But instead of all this, I only ordered my slaves: "Kill them all!" and held the woman firmly, now that she struggled to escape me. _Gods of Egypt, why did I say this?! This was not, what I was up to! This was wrong! What had formed these words in my mind, what had put them onto my tongue?! _ I looked down at my redeemer. All her compliance was gone. Distaste was all I still could see in her face. _What have I done? What is happening?_


	3. Back into darkness

"_The curse of his powers tormented his life. His soul was tortured by love and by hate" (Blutengel, Song "Hand of Sorrow")_

**=== In Cairo ===**

I wanted to talk to this woman; I had to talk to her, but my mind seemed blocked and my lips sealed, as I dragged her with me to my hiding place in the suburb. She did not rest in fighting me. Her fire had not faded even under the prospect that her friends were no longer alive. She was brave and strong, so much like Ancksunamun, who had fought until nothing could be done anymore than kill herself. I held Ehvehlin and stared at her, still desperately searching for answers, for the truth. I wanted assure her of my good intentions, at least…

"I thought," I heard her say, "you would have at last a little bit of humanity left in you. Compassion and Reason!"

_What do you know about 'compassion', about 'reason'? Did you spent aeons locked in darkness and pain?!_ I wanted to speak these words aloud, wanted to explain.

But - cursed shall be the land and the sky - I could not do it! Something more powerful than me kept me in chains…

"But you are, what the Medjai said you were, a monster, which has to be destroyed!"

_No, I'm no monster! I am not! And if, THEY have made me to one!_

I could not move, not mouth anything. I was not able to embrace her, only to grab her, my slave and my treasure and then, dissolve into sand.

**=== Hamunaptra ===**

We were at Hamunaptra again. The travel had been straining, because I had to take my slave Beni and Ehvehlin with me in the swirling sand. I knew my powers astonished them both. Despite their fear, horror and despise, they looked up to me as if I was a God. A dark God from the underworld with the strength to destroy and kill… These thoughts occupied my mind more ad more; I felt growing joy in musing about my potential in taking revenge…

What was that noise? It came from the sky… but there was no thunderstorm! A moment later, I discovered the source of the unfamiliar sounds: it was a giant bird… something, I had never seen before! It must be one of the new magic of this strange time, because I could not see any wing's movement. However, what I could catch in the blink of an eye were my enemies on the back of this bird! The Medjais' fair-haired slave I did order to kill back at Cairo. How did they manage to survive?! Ah… it did not matter! They were no problem for me! I could sweep them away!

I felt the dark powers flooding through my body and erupt in a wave of energy. The sand rose up to a wall higher than the walls of the city of Thebes in the ancient time. Everything at my command! How easy it was, how satisfying not to be helpless, but to have the strength to prevail! This time, the Medjai and their vile slaves would not take my love and my life away!

I would smash them, I would -

My concentration broke, and with it every thought in my mind, because something else demanded (and get, in fact) my entire attention. Ehvehlin had embraced me and now was kissing me! Not only a little touch by her lips; no, she held me captive quite possessive.

_What in the name of all Gods of Egypt is going on??? No… I do not want to know it… Just…melting in the moment…_

Then she broke the kiss, and I realized the truth. A truth hurting me more than any weapon.

Her gaze lay on the bird thing in the sky. She smiled, but not for me. She radiated, but not because of our love! "Ohkonel!" she whispered happily in seeing that the Medjai slaves in their bird were still alive. Her kiss had been only a ruse. HE was all she was interested in, and in saving his and the other's miserable lives! However, she seemed not successful, at last, because the bird of my enemies fell from the sky - without my help.

I smirked, full of gratitude for the demons of darkness, full of satisfaction. Yes, I WOULD smash them! And I would never again allow me to be distracted by the deceitfulness of this woman! How was I ever been able believing she had the soul of my Ancksunamun? She was nothing but a slave's consort! I walked past her and gestured Beni to take her. This time, no wonder would happen again, I thought. The Medjai and their slaves were dead. I would resurrect my beloved. And the sacrifice I needed stepped right at my side…

What did I just think? Sacrifice? I do not need a sacrifice! My powers are strong enough! I can awake the dead to life without need of a mortal's blood; I had my own flesh, as cursed as it might be! I halted for a moment, tried to focus my thoughts, to hold onto this, but the idea was elusive. That elusive… I had lost the memory of what I had thought, as I walked down into the darkness of the ancient temple. This woman had to become my sacrifice. This was her purpose. Her only purpose!

Down in the crypt, I realized that we were not alone anymore. My enemies… I sensed them! They were alive, still alive! The Gods must protect them…

And they were closing in, after us, in the labyrinth of the catacombs at Hamunaptra. Good… let them come! They would never leave this place again! With a smile on my lips, I called two of my priests back. My poor companions who had suffered so much for me, the most horrible death… I had no strength now to give back their limbs flesh and blood. Perhaps I would, if I had finished the rituals and brought Ancksunamun back to life! For now, they had to remain hideous creatures, dead men only revived by my dark will.

"Kill the intruders!" I demanded. "And wake the others!"

I had chained the woman (I refused to name her furthermore; her name did not matter, she was only the vessel procuring the needed fresh organs and blood for Ancksunamun) to the sacrifice table. She had been fighting, but there was nothing in the world that could make me let her go now! I went for the mummy of my beloved and let Beni watch over my sacrifice. Ah…he was a vulgar little creature, too. I would be glad if I could get rid of him once and forever! To speak the truth, EVERYONE could cease to exist; I did not need the mortals anymore! Except… for my revenge, yes! My wonderful, final revenge!

…_Imhotep! Stop! …. Open your mind!..._

Whom belonged this faint voice in my mind, telling me to stop? I could not understand it clearly… I did not want to. Nothing would stop me! I was the Bringer of Death!

Seeing Ancksunamun in this state hurt me again, even if I knew what did await me. I had no heart that could break, but I felt so. "Soon, my love", I whispered and touched the Anch-amulet on her bandages. "Soon we will be together again. I have come. I kept my promise!"

…_Imhotep? What are you doing? …. You are betrayed… You are abused…. Open your mind…_

For the second time, I had the odd feeling to hear something. I turned around, listened. No, only rats and scarabs…Who should talk to me anyway, in this long abandoned world of damnation? Determined, I took the precious remains of my beloved and brought her back to the main chamber of the temple, laid her down next to my sacrifice. I was very careful, like I had been then, when I had rescued Ancksunamun from Pharaoh's casual brutality for the first time and carried her in my temple. I had promised her then, to protect her and help her by any means. I had defied the laws and the Gods to do so, and today I would do it again. With one difference: this time, the Medjai would not be able to stop me with their swords!

I began to prepare everything and after that, I opened the Book of the Dead, started reciting the unholy ritual…. I spit in the face of all the Gods and Godesses of the underworld again. I snatched her Ba, her spirit, from the confinement of darkness and it settled down in my beloved once again, graceful like a bird. She was alive again! A flame of joy and accomplishment flared up in me. However, she still was barely more than my poor priest-companions; she was not yet completed neither her soul nor her body. I needed to accomplish the whole ceremony. Watching her and seeing her former beauty with my mind's eye, I lifted the golden ritual dagger and - hesitated. I wanted to plunge the blade down into the heart of my sacrifice, but -

I missed something! The flash of a thought raced through me again. Something important! Suddenly my whole mind screamed and reeled, thrown into a maelstrom of confusion and war against itself.

In this, I lost the decisive seconds I would have needed to complete Ancksunamun's resurrection. The Gods may know how - but my enemies stormed into the place, ready to stop me. And in the hands of one of them, I discerned the one and only weapon which could destroy me indeed: the Book of Amun-Ra, the Book of Life! The man clutched it in his arms while trying to escape the attacks of my priests. Behind him, the other slave of the Medjai rushed forward, in order to free my sacrifice from her chains. The woman cried something to the other man, in a language I could not understand. Nonetheless, I could see that the intruder attempted to open the book, obviously in search for the right spells to bring me down! I could not allow that! This would ruin everything. I had to take him out, and for that, I had to leave Ancksunamun, vulnerable as she was. There was no other choice!

At least, I called some soldiers from the underworld to my help. They should protect my beloved AND my sacrifice from the advancing enemy.

But the Medjai's fair haired slave was quick and ruthless - and my poor priests had never been trained soldiers, nor were they now in a good fighting condition! This 'Ohkohnel' managed to destroy the ones around the sacrifice table and to free my sacrifice from her chains. Still, this damned woman yelled to the other man with the book; I should have cut her tongue out, I thought now angry! Ancksunamun tried to defend herself, to hold back what this stranger was about to take from her again. I could not help her now, I chased after this damned weasel with the Book of Amun-Ra.

I had nearly reached him, and my mummy soldiers had cornered this 'Ohkohnel'-slave. But then, the man figured out some of the words on the book's cover! The spell which gave him command over my soldiers - I detected in the following moment! But he did not order them to kill me…. The walked past me, in fact… What -

I swirled around and saw, what was going on! Saw Ancksunamun with the golden ceremonial dagger in her hand and trying to defend herself against the approaching soldiers!

O no! Not again!

I was too far away, even with my powers I could not reach her in time, could not rescue her! Again, I had to watch her die. Now, every rest of restraint and reason I still had in my mind, was gone. Wrath was all I still could feel, I still could be!

"Now YOU die!" I promised the man, who let the precious book fall and receded until he could escape no more. I grabbed him at his throat, thinking that it would be a far too easy death for him. In my rage, I had forgotten Ohkohnel. He was behind me with his sword, and before I even noticed him, he had struck off my right arm! I was not incapacitated - but the damned little weasel had saved his life.

Now I was after this Ohkohnel! In my rage, I had completely forgotten the Book of Amun-Ra. And… forgotten that I lost the precious key, when I threw my robe away. My only aim was to finish these Medjai-slaves! And I would start with this one!

We fought like mad. I was about to kill him, when the familiar sound of some words echoed through the crypt. The spells of Amun-Ra! I let my victim simply fall to the ground and ran upstairs to stop the reader. By all means, I had to stop him before -

It was too late. Within the next moment, I felt fire and then coldness rip my mind apart. Was this… my end? Would I die? At least… reunited in death with my beloved… a small comfort. I turned around to face my enemies one last time. I felt so weak suddenly… exhausted. My rage was gone, and the darkness enfolding me, too. My powers were gone…

I stared at Ehvehlin and the Medjai's slave Ohkohnel.

Slowly walking in their direction, I still tried to put together the pieces in my mind; the pieces telling me, that –

Another pain! A real pain! Not in my mind only, but in my body, in my stomach! I looked down on me, totally stupefied, and discovered the blade Ohkohnel had ran through me. Blood dripped on the ground. My blood! I stumbled backwards and accidentally into the sacred pool, eyes fixed on Ehvehlin. I struggled for words, but had no strength to say them. My life slipped away as I sunk back into the dark waters.

I was dying….

No.

This was not death! My body was decaying rapidly; my soul rested linked with it, though. Everything was clear, even if I was not able to command my body! Death! What had I thought?! I was still the Cursed One! I could not die! The spells could take the immortality from my body, but not from my soul, and they could not break the powerful chains, which held my soul in this very body! I would feel the agony of the undead again!

No, no, NO!

With the last bit of strength I could muster, I whispered: "Death is only the beginning."

More was not possible. The pity in Ehvehlins face was the last thing I saw with my mortal eyes. Then, the night had me back. An endless night.

======= The continuation can be found in "Death Wish" ========


End file.
